


The Hints which Kuroko Gives

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various scenarios where Kuroko is very obvious about his crush on Kagami, and Kagami is very stupid to realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hints which Kuroko Gives

**I.** sleep

 

The movie was coming to a slow end. Kuroko yawned and rested his head on Kagami's shoulders. The ace was devouring popcorn and only gave a quick peek to his shadow.

"Kagami-kun," murmured Kuroko.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep on you?"

"Yeah,"

Kuroko elbowed Kagami's stomach and laid on his lap. "Okay."

"Th-that wasn't necessary..."

 

* * *

 

 **II.** height

 

"You're tall, Kagami-kun." Kuroko says.

"Is that a problem?" Kagami replies confused. 

Kuroko gives a slight smile. "No, I like tall guys."

"Then my height shouldn't be a problem."

All of the senpais look at Kagami like  _Are you fucking kidding me, Bakagami ?_

"Why are you guys staring at me?!" Kagami shouts, wondering why his teammates looked at him like he was stupid. Kuroko only shakes his head.

 

* * *

 

 

 **III.** music

 

Kagami blocked himself from the world by using his headphones. He hummed the song  _Unravel._

Kuroko looked at his tall friend. "Um, Kagami-kun?"

He hears a small voice. A little loud, he replies, "What's up?"

"I like you. Will you go out with me?"

"What?" Kagami shouts louder.

"I said I like you and I want you to be my boyfriend!"

"WHAT?!" 

"Never mind.." 

Kagami raises an eyebrow and continues listening to music.

 

* * *

 

 

IV. mistletoe 

 

"Kagami-kun, do you know what a mistletoe is?" Kuroko asked as he leaned against a wall. 

"They're those things that you kiss under, right? Around this time of year." Kagami drinks his hot chocolate.

"Please look up."

Kagami's eyes follow the ceiling. "Oh," he spots a small mistletoe. "In that case," he bends down and kisses Kuroko's cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"You're horrible, Kagami-kun." Kuroko says in disappointment. 

"Wh-what?!"

 

* * *

 

 

V. icing

 

Kagami devours the cake as if it was a small helpless creature suffering in the talon's of a hawk. "Yum~" 

Kuroko smiles at his light. 

The ace licked the icing peeking near his chin- making Kuroko blush because it was damn hot. Kagami doesn't notice, but he thanks Kuroko for helping him make  ~~three~~ cakes. 

"You have more icing on you, Kagami-kun." Kuroko points out. He leans in close- licking his lips. "May I?"

Kagami is struck. He blinks, tries to find a napkin, but sighs. "S-Sure..." He didn't know what his shadow was going to do.

Kuroko's lips meet Kagami's. The taste of icing went in his mouth. It didn't do a great job of cleaning it, because now Kuroko had icing on his lips. 

"T-Tetsuya-" Kagami says as Kuroko licks a small part of his cheek. 

"Taiga," Kuroko smiles. "Please be my boyfriend. I like you so much." His eyes basically plead for love. 

"You do...?" Kagami says, popping a strawberry in his mouth.

"Yes... Please become my boyfriend."

Kuroko uses his thumb to wipe the new icing off Kagami. "I've dropped many hints.." 

"I will," Kagami grins, kissing Kuroko. "I like you. You like me. Tetsuya Kuroko, I will be your boyfriend."  

 


End file.
